Just the Sweet Things
by CheeseChao
Summary: Chip has found the most sweetest thing yet: Sonic! However many others want Sonic to themselves and that makes Chip angry. Did they forget that Chip is a murderous psychopath? Pairings include: Sonic/Amy, Sonic/Chip, Tails/Sonic, Shadow/Amy and much more. Rated MA for sexual content, harm, death, etc. Do not read if easily offended. (Love Chip xD Any Chip fans out there?)


_A/N: Hi! This is a Chip x Sonic/Werehog fanfiction cause Chip is criminally underrated in the sonic fandom. Sonic and Chip and everyone else are above 18 btw and this takes place in normal Sonic universe where all of his friends are (like Amy, Cream and Charmy). Rated M! Enjoy..._

 **Monday 21st January - Sonic's 19th birthday.**

Chip glanced at Sonic who had Amy frantically clutching at his arms as if she was controlling him. Today was his birthday and for the party, Sonic had invited all of his friends to a strip club because they were much older now and had gone through puberty so they were allowed to see this stuff and Chip was one of the first to get a personal invitation from him which excited him. Chip had a crush on Sonic for round 13 months but confessing his feelings was too difficult, especially when there was no opportunity too since he was continuously forcing his tongue right down Amy's mouth making her gag and blush. They were at the pizza place ordering pizza with pineapple on it (A/N: Delicious!) and then they were going to the strip club to have some fun. Chip didn't like all the strippers there, especially Rouge the Bat who owned the club as she was very thicc and he hated all women since they all flirted with his blue blur and Sonic was his. Only his. He was sitting next to Tails who shared his feelings as he was too developing a boner for the fastest hedgehog alive. Tails was blushing and covering his gorgeous foxy boner with his mechanical belt that he carried on him for all occasions... Chip smiled at him and winked, reaching his tiny hand under the table and started to massage Tails leg which made him purr and moan like a cat (Blaze was there too since he was Blazing!) and Tails did the same. Charmy was on the left side of the table and was staring intriguingly at the two's shenanigans. Tikal and Knuckles were having an arm wrestle and Tikal was winning even though she was a woman while Eggman was eating the Sundae for dessert. Tail's hand feeling Chip got him so hot and sweaty which made him grasp Tails harder and faster. Sonic gasped.

"Pizza's here guys." and Chip immediately let go off Tails blushing and embarrassingly stared down. Sonic was the only person he loved. Tails was just a side thing he used when he was bored. In reality, Chip was a psychopath who loved murder and the feel and impact of suffering. He would often cut himself with broken glass that Sonic had broken while running. The buzz that it gave him was relieving. Eggman walked next to Charmy and swapped seat with him. Chip's penis was emitting with cum and he grabbed Charmy's vest and covered it quickly.

"Don't worry Chip. No one can resist that hedgehog! He's so fucking hot its unreal." growled Eggman jealously as Amy was feeling up and down Sonic's tuxedo trousers that were coloured purple. Sonic continuously moaned but he stopped to take a bite on his pineapple pizza and the onion looking white thing tail on Chip's butt began to waggle furiously as he was so attracted to the blue sexy hedgehog and dragging the blanket on his crotch even further to make sure Charmy wouldnt notice it. Right after this happened, the rest of the Chaotix strolled in with bright grins on their faces.

"Cream was right! Her friend Nack was a great fuck." murmured Vector to Espio who was meditating silently. "Anyway guys and girls the limo has arrived.". Everyone started screaming and laughing as they entered the limos that looked super attractive and was glossy pink like Amy's tail since she had piercings to get diamonds enstudded into their tail which cost Sonic a lot of rings. Chip (with the blanket still covering his crotch but he wore it like a kilt to make it less suspcious) got into the second limo which contained Sonic's less important friends such as Tails, Charmy, Cream and Cheese, Blaze and finally Silver. They were all drinking apple juice and had some french fries and chicken nuggets so they were all full and tired so they merely grunted and fell asleep. The only people still awake was Tails and Chip who were hugging each other quitely.

"Can I tell you who my crush is Chip?" asked Tails silently. Chip rolled his eyes.

"It's obviously Sonic. I mean you got a boner for him right then!" laughed Chip but suddenly Tails grabbed Chip and shoved him straight in front of his face. His grasp on him was so strong that Chip could barely move a muscle.

"Me and Sonic used to go out together you know?" he replied and Chip's eyes widened in shock. Rage built up inside of him.

"What? Are you serious? What happened?" stuttered Chip.

"Just as Sonic was about to have sex with me, Amy walked in and started to scream at him for cheating on her. I was so scared and she hit me with her hammer. I was bleeding and I couldn't move. Sonic didn't want to confront her so he broke up with me there and then but he must still like me. Don't you think?" questioned Tails in a depressing tone. Chip didn't answer but smiled manically. Insane thoughts of death and destruction crossed his mind. How dare Sonic ever have another boyfriend.

Sonic was sweet. And Chip always had the sweet things.

He grabbed a knife from Charmy's jacket (He was a detective so he had a licence to carry one around) and pointed it at Tails. Tails gasped and jumped back but the sound woke Charmy up.

"Help Charmy! Chip's threatening me." Tails hushed.

"I've known Chip for six years Tails." said Charmy quitely. "And he does deserve Sonic." He flew over to Tails and pinned him down. No matter how Tails tried, he couldn't escape from the embrace. Chip started to laugh insanely and stroked the tip of the knife on Tail's throat with minimal force. Tails whimpered.

"Sonic will never take you Chip! You fucking midget looking piece of trash." screamed Tails angrily but everyone was too drunk to listen or wake up. The driver had one of those windows that are soundproof so he wasn't listening and the radio was in as well.

"You're a virgin Tails?" asked Charmy. Chip was confused but he slowly understood and smirked at the bee. Tails nodded in complete fear of the two. Chip replaced Charmy as the one holding him down and Charmy started to touch his naked body.

"Charmy! What the... Stop..." but Tails was beginning to give out pleasurable moans as Charmy went below. Chip grinned.

"At least now you will experience what Sonic could never give you." laughed Chip. "I'm the only one who will take away Sonic's virginity. Not you. Not Amy. Not anyone else!"

Tails began to squirm and fidget slightly as Charmy lifted up his legs revealing a beautiful sight. It was gleaming and sensational and made Charmy pant as he inserted his small bee cock into the fox. There was so much moans and begging that it was a miracle that no one heard. Charmy plunged deeper into the stupid fox which began to become painful but that didn't stop the psychotic Chip from pleading with Charmy to not stop at all costs. Tears ran from Tails' eyes but they were of pleasure and pain, a mixed bag of feelings and emotions. Chip slowly sliced the poor fox's arms until dark red blood poured out like a fountain and he licked it clean without hesitation. Charmy was going in and out so fast that it made Tails cum right onto Charmy's face but luckily he was wearing goggles (he wears them in Sonic Hereos) so it didnt go in his eyes. Charmy licked off the cum and stroked Tails' legs as he continued to pound him. Chip then stared at the situation and realised a grave mistake he had just made. Everyone else was asleep except...

Cheese!

Cheese was Cream's pet chao that obeyed her at all costs no matter the situation. He was hiding behind the champagne bottles and was staring with interest. Cheese didn't know what sex was so he looked on in confusion. Chip flew up to him and smiled.

"Chao Chao." said Cheese joyfully but he wasn't smiling anymore when the knife carved straight through his heart. Chip stared as the knife pierced him. He had just killed Cheese. Tails screamed in fear while Charmy looked on as if this was a normal occasion.

"You done with this slut?" asked Chip angrily as he threw the lifeless corpse of the innocent chao out of the window and Charmy threw Tails aside with such force that he banged his head against the seat and blood trickled down his forehead.

"Please don't kill me Chip. I... I won't... I'll stay away from Sonic. I promise. Please don't kill me. Think of all the times we had!" he begged crying and he was so upset that even Charmy began to grow nervous and felt some guilt. Chip felt nothing and stabbed Tails right through the eye. Tails fell down onto the blue carpet in the limo and after giving out one last breath, closed his eyes forever. Charmy put his hands to his head but Chip smiled everlastingly. One less down to obtain Sonic. He opened the door as the limo was moving across a deserted highway and threw Tails out with no compassion or guilt whatsoever.

"Sonic will be mine."

 **10:00pm The party at Rouge's club.**

Chip arrived at the party but since all of the other passengers passed out (Charmy also fell asleep), Rouge ordered her bodyguards Shadow and Metal Sonic to carry them into the lounge. The limo containing Sonic and the others hadn't arrived yet so Chip followed Rouge into the club. Rouge seductively reached out to Chip's chin and stroked softly while blinking.

"Chip. I didn't expect you to age so... beautifully!" she said and Chip pretended to act surprised and timid in her presence.

"Woah Miss Rouge I'm not sure about that. I've never been to a stripper club before." Chip said sacredly and caution. Rouge smirked.

"Don't worry! I'll help you all the way big boy. Oh and I forgot to ask where is Tails and Cream's pet thingy? I couldn't find them in the limo and Sonic told me that they would be in Limo two! she questioned in confusion as she gestured to Shadow to check the belongings of Silver and Blaze as those two were notorious lovebirds.

"I don't know Miss. I was asleep for the first half but he did mention that he was scared of going so he might have ran for it and took Cheese with him." Rouge laughed lustfully.

"Hmmm. What a pussy. But you won't run away will you Chip. Baby." Despite Chip not feeling remotely attracted to this whore, he faked a blush and nodded slightly. Rouge gestured for him to come inside but as they were entering via door, the first limo arrived and out came the love of his life:

Sonic.

 _A/N:I know this is adult but to be fair this is how a lot of popular eighteen plus people live their lives. xD. Please give criticsm since I want to finish this story and prove how demented Chip really is xD. Chip is my second favourite character btw._

 _Also I will give shoutouts to my reviewers and anyone who PMs me because I super appreciate it. Thanks again!_


End file.
